


New Territory

by Jrogers



Series: the Kurt and El show [4]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Time, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers/pseuds/Jrogers
Summary: Kurt and Ell explore new aspects of their relationship.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: the Kurt and El show [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503569
Kudos: 30





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends,  
> long time no talk, had some things going on and a little writer's block but here we all.  
> there's a little trigger sentence and some explicit stuff at the end.  
> I hope you enjoy and remember comments and Kudos give me life.  
> xoxo  
> Jess

The giant copper tub was sitting in the middle of the bathroom. The scent of her favorite bath oil permeated the air around her, Citrus and Mint. Ellicent dropped her dusty pack and sank down into her vanity seat as the smell over took her senses, carried on the steam that curled around her. 

She could kiss whoever ordered this for her but it wasn’t necessary to wonder, not truly. The house was empty except a single maid to welcome her home, hand her charcuterie plate and see herself out. Ell was completely alone for the first time in weeks. She did enjoy her solitude, it gave her a time to reflect on things. Only two people knew that about her and She had many things to reflect on. 

Ellicent quickly undressed and sank into the water that was almost too hot. She groaned as the heat quickly eased her sore muscles as she settled into scented water. The last two months had been completely life altering and almost all of it was bad but there was a bright spot. A single solitary moment in time when the storm calmed and she got the one thing she had always wanted. A soft smile curled her lips as his words echoed through her memory.

“If this is what you want, if I am what you want, then I am yours.”

He was hers.

Rough lips pressed against her shoulder and a gravely good morning whispered in her ear.

That was her life now.

Ellicent had almost been Duchess Van Camp Mornet, that summer three years ago was when she had actually fallen in love with Kurt. She had been betrothed to he married that summer but she overheard a horrible conversation between her would be husband and his guard that caused her to flee and later duel the man that had promised she share her with his guard in order to show her who was in charge. The scandal had marked her not marriage material, she was destined to become a spinster after that. They said she was spoiled, headstrong, and not appealing to anyone of worth. So her uncle molded her into a diplomat and she ended up here.

The only thing she regretted about the whole ordeal was hurting her mother. The gentle princess full of manners and grace and her savage daughter. It turned out The rumor were closer to the truth then she had ever imagined. Looking back it made sense because her uncle, the most powerful of the merchant prince's, politically crushed anyone of worth that repeated those rumors. He was ruthless in his defense of her, always. 

Or was he just defensive of all the lies he told and only protecting himself? She would never know the truth of it, not really. Even if she did see him again he would never admit to any wrongdoing.

The sound of the door handle turning drew her from her thoughts. She looked sharply at the door and tried to call on her magic but her ring was sitting on her vanity. She sank lower in the tub, so whomever the intruder was wouldn’t see her at first. She cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. 

Kurt was going to kill her if this intruder didn't. He was always telling her to keep on her guard even when she was at home.

The sound of armor unclasping and the jostling of clothes distracted her from how serious this situation was.. 

Whomever was on the other side of this tub intended on taking a bath.

Maybe they didn't know she was here.

Ell took a deep breath and rose up slowly her eyes wide.

Kurt was sitting in her vanity chair taking off his boots. He had already removed his armor and padding.

Kurt was naked to the waist. 

Her mouth went dry.

She had messed around in past a little to much with one of her maids but she had never had intercourse or seen a man fully in the nude. 

His eyes suddenly shifted to hers peeking at him over the side of the tub. "Welcome home green blood."

"I'm naked." She blurted out eyes wide.

Kurt snorted. "I'm pretty sure that's how baths work, unless you dainties have a new way to get cleaned up."

Ell groaned and slapped her hand to face as she sank out of view so he couldn’t see the blush over take her face. She had an incredibly embarrassing habit stating the obvious when she was nervous.

*

"Ell are you a virgin?" Kurt sat back in the chair. Maybe, he had miscalculated this whole thing. They really hadn't been together for that long or even really talked about it.

This whole thing had been very easy as soon as he had stopped fighting his feelings but the truth of it was they hardly had any time together alone. She was always on some new task for Constantin or making some new contact with the natives.

"Sort of." She groaned.

"I'm pretty sure that was an either or question." Kurt pulled his boots off and set them next to hers by the door. 

Ella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she studied his expression.

She was nervous he realized.

"I planned this to give us some time together." He said quickly. "You work very hard for Constantin and for New Selene but it seems you have little time for yourself…." He trailed off.

"And for you." She blinked at him as the practicality of it dawned on her. "I've never had sex with a man." she paused. "But I know how it all works and one of my maids….." heat rushes to her cheeks.

Kurt quirked a brow. "Theory and experience are two very different things." He smiled softly as he started to gather his things. 

It could wait.

He could wait.

"Wait." Ella popped up out of the water with a resounding splash that echoed off the tile walls.

Kurt froze and watched her through narrowed eyes. 

His traitorous eyes trailed the streams of water running down her naked body.

Water dripped off pert nipples. 

The rivers of water ran down her flat stomach into the thatch of soft hair at the junction of her thighs.

The enlightened help him but he couldn't look away as she stood there.

His mouth went dry.

He forced his eyes back up to hers.

"Stay."

It was just one small word but the weight of it settled on his shoulders.

She trusted him and wanted him here with her, even in her state of undress.

as he looked at the woman he loved completely bared for him. He forced himself to look her in the eye as his clumsy hands unlaced his pants.  He sighed audibly when his throbbing cock was finally released from his pants and small clothes. He pumped himself ones and a bead of pre cum appeared on the head of his cock. He needed that tiny bit of friction to relieve some of the pressure. It felt as if he'd had a hard on all day while he waiting for this moment. 

He smirked when her eyes widened at him standing proudly for her and a blush crept across her face. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” he said softly as he approached her. He was careful with his words, while she was used to his crass nature this wasn’t the time for that. He placed a kiss on her naked shoulder. “This is enough.” he whispered more to himself than to her.

Kurt settled into the water and pulled her down against his chest.

This was enough, he thought to him. If this was all he ever got, feeling her skin against his, it would be enough. 


End file.
